The Charter to Constitute the Galactic Republic
The full text of the Charter to Constitute the Galactic Republic, as approved as the final act of reformation of the GCCS Council of Free Worlds. Preamble We the Citizens of the Galaxy, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common Defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure Peace to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Third Galactic Republic. Article 1: The Galactic Senate and Legislative Powers Section 1 The Galactic Senate will serve as the primary legislative body for all political affairs within the Republic. The Galactic Senate's powers are to mediate any disputes between star systems, worlds and cultures, to regulate trade between systems, to protect and care for citizens in need and to provide mutual defense in face of threats to the Republic. Section 2 Each member planet will be represented in the Galactic Senate by one senator. Each senator may be elected to represent multiple planets, if the planets lie within the same star system or sector. Section 3 The Jedi Order is granted up to two observatory seats in the Galactic Senate, to be assigned and seated as the Jedi High Council deems appropriate. The Jedi may address the Senate, according to Senate procedure, but hold no vote in Republic affairs. Section 4 Taxation of member Star Systems shall be put into place by the powers of the Legislative branch and forthwith fulfilled by the Executive branch. The rate of taxation shall forevermore be 15% of the planets entire GDP, such a rate is imparted upon members of the Republic in order to fund, but not limited to, the standing Military, Planetary Restoration Projects, Judaical Forces, etc. Article 2: The Chancellor and Executive Powers Section 1 The Executive Branch of the Galactic Republic shall consist of a Supreme Chancellor, elected from the body of the Senate, to serve as President of the Senate and a figurehead spokesperson for the Republic. The Supreme Chancellor shall serve no more than two terms by popular election, each term consists of a single four year period. Section 2 The Supreme Chancellor shall be assisted by a Vice Chancellor, nominated by the Chancellor, and confirmed by (50%) +1 majority vote of the Senate. Section 3 The Supreme Chancellor may also create Ministries, as need arises. Each Ministry will be headed by a Secretary, nominated by the Supreme Chancellor, and confirmed by 50% (+1) majority vote by the Senate. Examples would include a Foreign Secretary, a Home Secretary, and a Finance Secretary. Section 4 The Supreme Chancellor may transcribe Treaties with other factions of the Universe, with the advice and consent of a (70% majority) of the Galactic Senate. He/ She/ It may also declare War upon another faction. Article 3: The Judiciary and Judicial Powers Section 1 The judicial power of the Galactic Republic, shall be vested in one supreme Court, with no less then three Supreme Judges and no more the nine, shall hold their office in good Behaviour, and ensure the Laws of the Republic are properly enforced. The power of said Judges shall be limited to: *'Federal question:' power to decide cases arising under the Constitution, federal laws, and treaties. *'Diplomats:' power to decide cases involving ambassadors, other public ministers and consuls. *'Space:' power to decide cases involving navigable space. *'Federal party:' power to decide cases in which the Galactic Republic is a party. *'Intersystem:' power to decide cases between two or more member star systems. *'Diversity:' power to decide cases between citizens of different star systems. *'Land grant:' power to decide cases between citizens of the same star system claiming land under the grants of different star systems. *'Alienage:' power to decide cases between :: a Star System and a foreign Star System :: citizens of a Star System and a foreign Star System; :: citizens of a Star System and citizens or subjects of a foreign Star System; or :: a Star System and citizens of another Star System, or citizens or subjects of a foreign Star System, where the Star System is the initial plaintiff. Section 2 To ensure the safety and the enforcement of laws within Republic space, the Sector Rangers shall be instated and be granted jurisdiction within the borders of known Republic space. Local police forces will submit to their jurisdiction and work alongside enlisted Rangers to safeguard the citizens of the Republic and properly enforce it's laws. Sector Rangers may also exceed their jurisdiction in order to apprehend and return to Republic space, a criminal bound by law. Article 4: The Military and Common Defense Section 1 In order to prepare for the common defense of this Republic, the Galactic Senate is charged to fund and maintain a ready and equipped Republic Military, including sufficient space and ground forces to protect the member systems of the Republic. The Senate shall have budgetary power over the Military. Section 2 The Republic Military shall be overseen by a Military Council appointed by the Senate. In the interests of keeping the numbers of this council small enough for quick decision making, the council shall contain at least three members but shall not exceed nine members. Section 3 The Military Council shall be chaired by a Defense Minister, nominated by the Chancellor from the ranks of the Military Council, and confirmed by 50% (+1)/ majority vote of the Senate. During a crisis of war, the Jedi may seat two of their Masters upon the council to advise and contribute to the general defense of the Galactic Republic. Article 5: Republic Membership Section 1 In order to be considered for Membership in the Galactic Republic, a Planet, Star System, or Sector must: *Have a democratically elected local government *Designate a recognizable head of state or heads of state *Prohibit slavery and show a good faith effort to eliminate the practice ┼ (See Note Below) *Denounce the Dark Side of the Force *Must submit to Republic Laws Section 2 In order to achieve Membership in the Galactic Republic, a Planet, Star System, or Sector must: *Meet the qualifications of Article 5, Section 1, above *Petition the Senate for admission *Pledge to uphold all articles of this Constitution *Elect a qualified candidate Senator *Achieve a 50% (+1) majority vote of the Senate ┼ Note: Some species around the Galaxy have tenants of Slavery deeply ingrained within their Cultures, as to not interfere these Cultures shall be forthwith considered Indentured Servitude. However to be considered Indentured Servitude a humane standard of living is required. Article 6: Concerning the Force Section 1 The Jedi Order is recognized for its ancient and necessary service to the Republic. The Jedi Order's primary duty to the Republic is in aiding in policing and defence from external threats, and aiding in maintaining peace throughout the Republic's territories. To enable this duty, the Jedi Order is responsible for the training and instructing of all Force users, so that they may serve, defend, and protect the common good, and learn to recognize and reject the destructive path of the Dark Side. The Jedi, under the direction of the Jedi High Council, and in accordance with local or federal civil rights, are granted police powers throughout the Republic. Section 2 The Sith Order and the Dark Side of the Force are rejected as a destructive perversion of the Force, and the followers thereof are to be considered enemies of the Republic. The Jedi Order and the Jedi High Council are charged with the containment and elimination of the Sith from all Republic territories. Section 3 The Republic will not concern itself with the affairs of the Jedi Order, as legitimately authorized by the Jedi High Council, and cedes jurisdiction over Jedi matters to the Jedi High Council. Article 7: Amendment Process The Galactic Senate, whenever the majority of the Democratically elected system representatives shall deem it necessary, shall propose amendments to this Constitution, shall call a convention for proposing amendments, which, in either case, shall be valid to all intents and purposes, as part of this Constitution. A majority vote of (70%) is needed to pass any Amendment to this Constitution. Category:Documents